Computer systems typically rely on one or more software components or applications to perform a variety of tasks. Multiple components of a computer system may operate in conjunction to complete such tasks, for example executing one or more applications cooperatively and/or in parallel.
The process of debugging applications involves the identification of anomalies or defects in the code of application programs in order to ultimately resolve such issues. As a practical matter, testing an application program may entail executing the program and examining the results it produces, as well as observing the program's execution with a development tool called a debugger. As the number of components in a system operating in conjunction increases, it may become increasingly complex to debug the one or more applications executing on each of the components and/or to debug the one or more applications as a whole. Accordingly, improved methods and systems for debugging applications are desirable.